


What is This?

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Romance, Emotional Constipation, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Some Plot, that might be one of my favorite tags for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are going to the movies. But it's definitely not a date.</p><p>And Kylo definitely doesn't <i>want</i> it to be a date.</p><p>Except for how he really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is This?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and edited this in an hour. I just wanted to write cute awkward boys going on a first date together and I know this is super OOC. But I felt like writing fluff and this is what I produced so I hope you like it!

Kylo stood outside the theater. He still wasn’t sure what he was doing here. He fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt, wishing he’d listened when Phasma told him to wear something nice.

But wearing something nice would have implied that he thought this was a date. And this wasn’t a date.

Right?

Cause when Hux had come up to him in the hallway, while he was reaching into his locker for the last of his books...

He’d asked if Kylo wanted to go to the movies with him. With _him_. With Hux, who would rather spend time with his cat than actually go out and socialize with other people. Not that there was anything wrong with that cause Kylo would rather stay home instead of dealing with other people as well.

But Kylo and Hux weren’t close friends. They both hung out with Phasma, they both ate at the same table every day and occasionally spoke. And okay, maybe Kylo had _the world’s biggest crush on Hux_ but still. It was abnormal for them to hang out without anyone else around.

So when Hux had stood next to his locker, looking determined and asked, Kylo couldn’t help but say yes.

And maybe Phasma spent the rest of the week trying to convince him he had a date. Maybe Phasma was a lying liar who lied and she needed to stop trying to get his hopes up.

So here he was, early for his _totally not a date_ and waiting for Hux to show up. Waiting and wishing that he’d at least chosen a shirt that didn’t have fraying cuffs. But this wasn’t a date so why did it matter?

Feet pounding along the pavement made him look up to see Hux running toward him. When he finally caught up to Kylo, he was out of breath, gasping and trying to stand upright.  He finally got enough air to speak, but instead of acknowledging it at all, simply said, “Ready to go in?”

Kylo _definitely didn’t blush okay shut up_ as he nodded his head and led the way into the theater to get their tickets. But before Kylo could pull out his wallet, Hux was already there handing over money. He didn’t say anything as he walked into the theater, turning to wait for Kylo to catch up.

They still hadn’t said more than a few words to each other. In fact, Kylo wasn’t certain he had spoken at all so far. He rushed to catch up to Hux, deciding now was the time. Now was the time to ask if this was a date, because it wasn’t normal to buy someone a movie ticket without discussing it first unless it was a date.

Right?

He was gonna ask the question and who cares what the answer was. Instead, what actually came out of his mouth was “do you want something to eat?”

Hux met his eyes, doing that strange rapt stare again. No words left his mouth for a moment before he was suddenly saying “sure, that’d be great” and quickly moving toward the concession stand. When Kylo offered to share popcorn, Hux swallowed noticeably before nodding his head.

Here was his second chance. ‘ _Ask if this is a bloody date!’_ A voice in his head that sounded like Phasma shouted. He should just ask if this was a date. Ask now before they go in and he does something stupid like hold Hux’s hand over a bag of popcorn.

Instead he just handed the money over, also getting a drink to share. He only grabbed one straw though.

‘ _If this is a date_ ’ he thought, _‘then that shouldn’t be weird at all, right?’_

They got their stuff and went to find their seats just in time to see the previews. As the lights were beginning to dim, Hux turned to look at him. He looked like he was preparing to say something important.

“I hope you like the movie.”

Kylo looked at him in confusion. Hux had to know he wouldn’t have agreed to come if he didn’t want to see the movie. Especially if it were a date, he wouldn’t want to make himself miserable the whole time. But this wasn’t a date so that didn’t matter anyway.

It wasn’t a date, was it? Cause he sort of really wanted it to be a date.

He didn’t get a chance to respond before the lights went down completely and the opening credits started. The popcorn sat between them along with their drink. A proper barrier if this was just two friends going to a movie together.

Except for how they weren’t casual friends and the only times they’d ever gone to the movies before had been in a group. And Hux asked him, him alone, and _oh god was Phasma right is this a DATE!?_

There was one way to find out. One fool proof way that would make him look like a major dork but would also answer the question once and for all.

Cause friends don’t hold hands in darkened theaters, do they?

So he shifted the popcorn out of the way and moved his hand to the armrest between them. He didn’t make it completely obvious what he was doing, only tilting his hand slightly, not turning it all the way. But it was an invitation. If Hux wanted to take it at least.

Nothing happened.

He didn’t move, focusing on the screen in front of him with his hand sitting there looking ridiculous. He stayed like that for so long that an entire scene played out in front of him with nothing happening.

So it wasn’t a date.

It wasn’t a date and he was fine and he had been stupid to listen to Phasma and stupid to let himself be convinced of this.  Because they were only friends through her and she obviously didn’t know Hux as well as she thought she did. He needed to move his hand _now_ before he looked like even more of an idiot.

He began pulling away, trying not to start crying in the middle of a dark theater while explosions happened in front of him, when Hux grabbed his hand so suddenly he jumped. He didn’t dare look next to him, but the firm hold on his hand definitely implied this hadn’t been an accident.

They spent the rest of the movie like that. Neither touching the popcorn, neither reaching for the drink, neither looking away from the screen in front of them.

But their hands remained clasped and Kylo’s heart was beating in a way that was probably unhealthy. And when the credits started rolling and the rest of the theater began clearing out, they were still holding hands.

And when it looked like Hux might start to stand up, he finally blurted out “this was a date, right?”

Hux turned to look at him, his eyes wide. He didn’t answer though.

Instead he stood, pulling Kylo up with him, and then continued pulling him in.

The last frantic thought that ran through his head before lips landed on his own, was ‘ _okay, this is definitely a date.’_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
